Tohru comes homeProblems in Paradise!
by baby-angel-3489
Summary: Tohru comes home with orders to rest. Kyo thinks getting her a ring and a kitten will make her feel better. He right she does. Things are starting to go normally when something yet again happens! read and review!


Chapter three. Tohru goes home. Problems in Paradise.

Tohru sat on her hospital bed looking at her face in the mirror. There were cuts and bruises everywhere. She had a few staples in her left cheek, she had a few stitches above her eye Akito tried to dig it out if her head. Looking at what Akito had done to her only made her want to cry more. Kyo had gone to get things ready at the house and was awaiting the arrival of Tohru as well as Shigure. Yuki and Hatori had come to pick Tohru up, Tohru's grandfather was on vacation in Florida so she didn't see any reason to bother him while he was trying to relax. Trying to take her mind off of Akito she looked out the window at the bright sun shining off the while snow that had fallen over night. Standing slowly she went to the window, Looking down over all the people going in and out of the hospital below she wondered how many other families out there had people like her, Lucky to have friend who care so much about her. Yuki walked into the room silently, Watching Tohru stand at the window he smiled knowing now that she would be ok. Hatori came in a little while later with the Doctor.

"Ok Tohru you have been released. I hope you will keep up with your medicine, and no housework for at least a week!" The doctor ordered. He then said goodbye and wished her well. Tohru looked from Yuki to Hatori and smiled lightly.

"Let's go home." She said as they both looked at her with smiles. Yuki sat in the back with Tohru and Hatori drove her home. The drive home seemed to last for hours as Tohru looked out the window with a lost expression on her face. The snow was so beautiful but it was so cold outside. She wondered what she had missed while she was in the hospital. How many things have been neglected while she was in bed, and to top it all off she had to rest for a week! She didn't know if she could pull it off. She couldn't just sit around the house and do nothing. Yuki broke her train of thought a few minutes later by telling her that they were home.

"It feels so weird being back, after being gone so long." Tohru said in a quiet voice that almost no one could hear. Hatori heard her and smiled knowing what she meant.

"Don't worry Tohru you'll be fine. These boys will take good care of you, I'm sure that they will make your week of nothing seem so much shorter…I'll be checking in…" He said as he got back into his car and headed home. Uo-chan and Hana-chan were at the house waiting to see Tohru. Both of them weren't too happy to see the cuts and stitches and staples she had but they were glad that she was alright. They both hugged her and went with her to her room to talk.

"What the hell are they doing up there?" Kyo burst out about a half hour later as he sat waiting for the girls to come back down the stairs. "Tohru was supposed to be resting whose bright Idea was this?" He stormed out of the house and into the back yard. Yuki just shrugged Kyo's anger away knowing that if he started anything it wouldn't seem the same since they really had nothing to fight about. The curse was finally broken and none of them had to worry about not being able to go out or to see others, they could all finally live as they have always dreamed. Ayame came through the door as Yuki's thoughts ran away with him, Ayame just stood there looking as if he were about to cry.

"Why Yuki you look sad what could be the problem? Isn't Tohru home yet?" Yuki's eyes went wide and he stood up looking at his big brother. Standing in silence he realized he has nothing to say to Ayame so he said the first thing he could think of.

"She's upstairs, Her friends came to check up on her and they have been up there for a while so I thought I would just wait for her to come back down." Looking away from his brother's stare he sat back down and put his chin in his hand as though he were lost in a train of thought. Ayame knew better though, they had tried in the past to work things out but no matter how much he tried Yuki never seemed to want to make things right with him. Ayame sat down with his little brother and really didn't want to make the mood go sour so he just sat and didn't say a word. He knew that if Yuki felt like talking he would do it on his own time and not when someone told him to. Tohru came down a little while later and so did Uo and Hana, they all looked happy.

"They helped me put my things away….Where's Kyo?" Tohru asked looking around the room. Yuki pointed to the back yard and Tohru walked to the door and stepped out trying to be as quiet as she could, "Kyo?" She whispered "Are you out here?"

"Right here!" He said scaring her a little. "Sorry I didn't think that I would scare you….I want to show you something…." He grabbed her hand and showed her the way. They walked down this small pathway, Tohru had never noticed it before. Kyo looked back his hair blowing in the light winter breeze. They both had winter coats on and boots. Kyo stopped at a small pond he had made for her."This is for you…." He said sitting on the ground and motioning for her to do the same and as she sat with him she could feel his warmth and how soft his touch was. "Tohru you know I love you…I want to know if you would consider marrying me." He said still hugging her tight.

She sat in silence shocked for a little while then said "YES!" and he hugged her close knowing that she would be his forever. They all went to bed that evening knowing that they would have a long week ahead of them, Kyo promised to keep Tohru company while she had to rest. Tohru woke up the next morning her head didn't hurt so much, Kyo was right by her side asleep. She smiled slightly and nudged him a little knowing full well he might end up jumping up in a scare thinking something was wrong. Yuki knocked on the door and opened it slightly waking Kyo who instinctively shut it slamming Yuki's nose right into the door. Yuki fell and Tohru gasped as Kyo looked alittle asleep still.

"Um…Kyo…" Pointing to the door she started to get out of bed.

"Don't move…" Kyo said And she froze in place. Kyo looked out the door to find Yuki lying there with a bloody nose. Looking down the hall both ways he shrugged and shut the door. "noone was out there!" Tohru was still frozen where she was halfway on the the bed with one foot on the floor. She then got all the way out of bed and went to see if Yuki was ok. After all the commotion was over with and Yuki's nose was better Tohru was sitting on the couch doing nothing as she was instructed. Kyo walked in with something for Tohru. He had it hidden pretty well so she couldn't see what it was at first, when he finally showed her what it was she was so happy.

"Kyo…A kitten?" She gasped as he smiled at her with enthusiasm.

" Yea I got you a ring too but I thought you would like the kitten first…" he smiled and handed the little kitten to Tohru. The kitten looked familiar, somewhat like Kyo himself and Tohru decided to name her Lyla. Kyo then placed a ring on her finger, it had a big diamond in the middle with three diamonds on each side. Tohru decided to take a nap on the couch with the little kitten while Kyo ran some errands with Shigure and Yuki went to the main house to talk to Kisa and Momiji about Tohru and to let them know how she was. Noone thought that something could go wrong so they all left Tohru there knowing she would be ok.

When Kyo came through the front door he yelled for her. Hearing nothing he went to the couch to see if she was there but both her and the little kitten were missing. He then checked her room and knocked on the bathroom door. Not seeing or hearing her anywhere in the house made him panic and he called Hatori to let him know she wasn't home Hatori then told Kyo to search around to see if he could maybe find her outside somewhere. When Kyo didn't see her he thought the worst.

Tohru sat in the dark room wondering where she was, she had gone to sleep on the couch and when she woke up both her and her little kitten were in a dark room with no one in sight. Hearing someone outside she tried to talk to them but a deep voice told her to shut up. Knowing that she would be ok because she had friends and loved ones that would find her she layed back down and decided she would wait for someone to find her because she was too week to do anything herself. But then she heard something that would make her heart skip a beat.

"That witch will die for living in Prince Yuki's house!" A voice said

"Yea we'll kill her for it! We get first dibs!"

Knowing Yuki he would find her here. Or would he? The Yuki fanclub hates her and they would do anything to kill her. She wished and hoped that Kyo would find her….in time…

Will Kyo find Tohru in time to save her life or will she die waiting to be saved? Find out in the next chapter titled "The Yuki Fan club gone wild!"


End file.
